creaturesandworldsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Toraton Master
Hello. Here. IceBite 01:36, August 27, 2011 (UTC) So what am I supposed to do here? I understand the create a world and stuff, but whuh? - Uni 02:09, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I just said that I knew that I'm supposed to create a world...But I have no idea where to start. Also, how do I join this 'team' of yours? - Uni 15:16, August 27, 2011 (UTC) sigh You don't understand. I don't know what planet I should make. I'm not using a spore picture, thank you. - Uni 16:37, August 27, 2011 (UTC) So, could I join the Wikia Council? IceBite 19:07, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Also, since I joined Team DAGTMS, does that mean the ONLY things I can do here HAVE to do woth minerals, or can I make planets, creatures, etc, I just have to also monitor all Minerals pages? And, with the creatures, you said the images have to come from the Monster Hunter Wiki: does that mean the creatures' images and names have to, or just the images, we can name them whatever we want? IceBite 19:11, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry. I'll mkae them. My work is just gradual, as in I don't (have time to) make EVERYTHING at once. Don't worry. You'll see them soon. IceBite 22:28, August 29, 2011 (UTC) BTW, you still need those infoboxes? IceBite, the Cryos Specter 23:01, August 29, 2011 (UTC) http://creaturesandworlds.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_planet How's this for the planet infobox? You kinda fubared: Mynaris orbits Trakus. You have Titania, whic you said is in the same system as Mynaris, orbiting Coltra, Cypherius's home star. IceBite, the Cryos Specter 23:34, August 30, 2011 (UTC) You still have areas saying that Titania orbits Coltra. IceBite, the Cryos Specter 07:46, September 9, 2011 (UTC) It said I would be back on the internet on Monday. I have better things to do than create more pages here, you seem to keep forgetting I'm one of the two fully active admins on a wiki of over 100 users. - Uni 14:53, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Finally found an image I was looking for, will start next planet as soon as possible. It'll probably be a lava planet. IceBite, the Cryos Specter 15:54, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, I'm still here. I'm just having a small block over what to make. IceBite, the Cryos Specter 04:40, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Also, my stepfather and I were talking and, in the context the word is used here, I think the term 'sapiance' is mis-used. I think the correct term is 'sentience'. The second one, quite honestly, sounds cooler too. IceBite, the Cryos Specter 04:43, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I DO intend on Cavernus having a sentient race on it, I just haven't come up with the MFs yet. IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 16:37, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok, we need to find a way to get new users here. I'm running out of ideas here and need a chance to find more. IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 18:17, October 26, 2011 (UTC)